My Diary
by mythicalmemory
Summary: A diary of Arwen...I know that this is not really what happened in the book, but it's fanfic, right?
1. My Story

Hey guys! Well I have finally decided to write a story! Sorry those who looked at my profile and saw that I was going to write a story called Her Story. That plan was demolished. So I decided to write this. It is a diary of Arwen. I want to dedicate this book to my great friend jacquelinestel who inspired me to write this. If you want to see a version of Her Story, go to ; look under dragondaydreams. Thanks!

Chapter: My Diary

I have no one I feel I can trust right now. No one. That's why I took this. Yes, I stole it. I know, "Oh no, Arwen did something wrong!" well get used to it. This is how I really feel. No I'm not perfect, and I admit it. It's everyone else that thinks I am.

I don't know who will get this in the future, or if anyone will. As far as I know, you are someone I made up just so I can express myself. When I think of something to call you I'll let you know. That sounds silly. I guess I'll call you Eruanna, it means graceful. Oh, and I will also write the date so you'll know when I'm writing. Today's date is March 12. Currently I'm in Rivendell... such a nice, yet boring place…oh well…I can't think of anything meaningful or important to say so... that's all for now…

March 13: My day today was interesting; first I got back from a trip and saw this boy. He was kind of cute actually. I know that he is younger than me by many years, but I look youthful still. I mean, I am an elf. I wonder who he is.

March 14: I found out who the boy was! His name is Estel, which means hope. I wonder if he really does have hope. He looks troubled and weary most of the time. I wish to meet him some time. Maybe he has a great personality to match his great smile. Well, only time will tell.

M 15: There's not much to say about today. I was bored. Had to endure endless lectures about nothing and everything. Everyone thinks I enjoy listening to them. I don't. Everyone thinks I like doing a lot of things, and that I would never do anything wrong. Once again, I am not perfect!

March 16: Bored. Still no sign of Estel. I wonder what happened to him.

March 17 I went riding today. Her name was Aduial. That means evening. It was fun and I saw a lot of beautiful scenery. There were a few elves walking with us, but I kept mainly to myself. I usually am really quiet. It's late. So all I'll say right now is quel du, or goodnight.

March 19: Estel came back today! Well, sort of. He has probably been here for a while. Rivendell is a pretty big place. I'll have to find out.

Later: I'm back. He has been here the whole time. Well I'll just have to find where he likes to relax and spend time there.

March 22: Not much. Took a walk. Saw a blue jay.

March 23: Sigh I wonder where it is! Right now I am in a secluded courtyard after searching for what seemed like hours. If I do find it, I'll have to make sure I don't over crowd the area. I wonder if he even does go outside his room. Meals can be served in side by the way. Maybe he's nursing some odd depression. Well it looks like I'll find out, cause he just showed up.

(Dialogue) 'Who are you?' He asked and walked cautiously toward me. 'I am Arwen Undomiel. But please, call me Arwen. Too many people around here say 'princess' and 'highness.' Do you have any idea how old that gets?' I got up to meet him.

'Oh, I thought you were just a girl. I didn't know you were a princess.' He blushed. Aww, how sweet, he's blushing. I know he's younger than I am, but he is cute. 'Were have you been? I haven't seen you for many days.' I inquired softly, no need to scare him off.

'I've been here. This is the only place where I feel secure. I can breathe here. No one smothers me with attention and requests. I only wish there were more of these places.' He replied solemnly as he sat where he was standing; the earth soft underneath him. 'You know Arwen, I haven't had some one talk to me normally in a long time. Because I look strict and course doesn't mean that I am. They judge me. Has anyone ever judged you?' He seemed so helpless, yet soo strong.

'Of course! Why do you think I'm here? I long for space between them too. Everyone thinks I'm a 'perfect princess' and I'm not. In fact, right now, I'm a klutz. I walk into walls. I'm not as graceful as everyone is led to believe. That's why you'll mostly see me walking in an open area, sitting or just standing. This way, I won't walk into anything.' That was true. Only last week I walked into a statue of a highly respected elf. I fortunately didn't break it, but I could have. The rest of the conversation wasn't much of anything, so I'll spare you the details, Eruanna. I have to rest now. Quel do.


	2. Brothers, and a Trick

Hey guys! Well, I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, but I have had a lot of random practices for a play and sports…I just got sooo busy! Thank you for reviewing my story!

March 30: I know I haven't written for a few days, Eruanna. I'm very sorry. I am just soo excited! Estel and I are actually becoming friends! Right now, there's no more boring meetings to attend to; no more recitals of random elven poets. I also have not walked into or broken anything or hurt anyone recently. Other than that, nothing is new.

April 2: I promised to meet Estel here. He hasn't showed up yet. I hope nothing has happened. I mean what could happen? We're in Rivendell. NOTHING ever happens here. At all. The most interesting thing that has happened was when I walked into a garden decoration. It didn't brake, and it made everyone laugh. I laughed too, but not as hard.

Hmm, I wonder what we'll talk about today. Will it be books, or life, or something spontaneous? Time will tell.

Later: He never showed up! How could he not show up? He is always on time! I waited for hours. Right now, I guess I shouldn't be too mad. Yesterday, I showed up hours late too. He didn't seem mad at all. I'm going to go see what the problem is.

April 3: I found out what happened. Elrohir told me. I don't know why I believed him, but anyway. He told me that Estel was last seen around the forest. I mean the _dark_ forest. Not the forest that we meet in. On the other side of Rivendell, there is another forest that is evil and overgrown. We all think that he was some how abducted by one of the strange creatures that live their. For instance, one type of vile creature we know that lives there are orcs. They prey on the innocent, and hunt down any kind of creature. Even their own kind. They hate sunlight. Any kind of light, actually.

They also think that he can escape by himself. All because they trained him. I personally don't think he can do it by himself. I'll have to save him.

April 4: Maybe I shouldn't have gone in after him. It's me. Out in the dark forest. Alone.

Some how I'm amazed I haven't tripped yet. Or walked into a tree. Or gotten tangled up in a vine some how. I'm known as Arwen the Evenstar. I mean sure, I'm told I'm beautiful and glamorous, but I lack poise. I know I've told you that often, but it is true. Well, I should start walking again. If I don't, it might be too late.

April 6: Still in the forest. I am bored out of my mind. _ Sigh. _I hope he's alright.

April 8: I still don't know where I am. I thought I saw something ahead, but it turned out to be another tree. How I wished it was something that could have been a clue!

April 9: At last! I have found a camp! It was deserted but still fresh. I also found a trail. I hope it leads to Estel!

April 12: Still no sign of Estel, though I thought I say him ahead. Well maybe better fortunes tomorrow.

April 19: I am soo mad! My brothers set me up! I completely forgot that Estel was going on a camping trip to survive the wilderness. Of course they would tell me he was captured. He came home about two days before me…that was yesterday. Oh well. I can't really think of anything else. It's night time and the stars are bright. Quel du.


	3. A concert, and another story?

A/N:Yay!!! I finally updated!! I'm sorry it took so long...I had a lot of stuff to do...anyway...here's chapter 3:

April 21: You remember last entry I explained that the twins played a trick on me. It's not that I'm not good at tracking, or surviving, I just can't believe they did that to me! My brothers are soo annoying! _Sigh_. Eruanna, I really wish you were here to talk to. It would be nice to talk to someone who I can _always_ talk to…not just every once and a while. I guess I'll never be rid of boredom. I have to go to a concert right now…I think they are playing some type of euphonium or something…

May 2: I can't believe I neglected writing to you! Everything happened so fast the next day. And then the next few days were a whirlwind! I guess I better start at the beginning…

The day after the concert, Elrond asked me to do a performance for some elves from Lorien that would be here in a few days. I don't really play any instrument, so I usually sing…if I can. I do love to sing, but to perform? I always get choked up and mess everything up.

But no, of course, the visitors want to hear from Arwen Undomiel. Evenstar of her people. Oh the titles! It's not that I don't like them…they are just too…formal. I like to be called Arwen, at least by those who know me.

Anyway, I said yes. I don't know why, I just felt I should. So after I said yes, he walked away, and I realized what I had gotten myself into. Performances…with visiting elves…_sigh_. Well, after the fact actually sunk in, I tried to find a fitting piece to sing. Oh, there are so many! It took me a few days, but I decided upon a few great ones. I sing them the best. At least in front of family I do.

The concert was outside in the court yard facing the waterfall. I was soo nervous! I felt queasy and uncomfortable. Before I was about to go on, Estel stopped by and told me that he was sure I would do well. That boosted my energy a lot. And guess what? I did great! I amazed all who were there. Especially the twins. You should have seen their faces! I was proud. Afterward, Estel congratulated me. That was very kind of him. The concert took place on April 25. Well, the visiting elves thought I did such a good job that they told me I should do another one for them while they were here. So I agreed to do another one.

The second concert was on April 30. Again I did well. At least I was told so. The stars were bright and danced to my voice. It was a beautiful scene. I am soo very tired right now. Quel do.

May 3: I don't have anything to say right now. I am very bored. Maybe I could write a story! Let's see.

_Over the Misty Mountains, flew a bird of great wonder. With fire for feathers and black eyes that glimmered like black stones in a fast moving river. This strange beast, if you could call it that, had a place to be. As the sun set gradually, the phoenix flew faster and faster. Finally, he had reached his goal. _

_This phoenix was no ordinary phoenix; but rather a man under a spell. Some wizard decided that he needed to fly. This man was a prince in a far away castle. He had always stayed in line and never disobeyed anything. He didn't have many friends because of it. As he grew older, he always did what his parents told him. No matter what that might be. He became a sort of slave. This wizard was visiting when he noticed this. He knew he must do something, so you enchanted the prince's goblet to hold a potion for changing form. _

_This particular potion turned one into a bird. Depending on the circumstance, you could become a parrot, a nightingale, or even a phoenix when the time was right. Only when the drinker wanted to escape would he transform. The wizard knew he had to help the prince escape his parents' tyranny. He mentioned that there were better places than this, and that he must go and explore them. The prince ignored him. At last he listened. On the day the wizard was to leave, the prince spoke with him. The wizard told him to fly away. At first he only considered it as figurative. After a few months though, something different started to happen. The prince wanted to leave._

_First his face turned bright red, and no one could figure out why. Then, feathers started to erupt from his skin. After a week or so, a beautiful plumage appeared where precious golden locks had been. The phoenix-prince flew away. He wanted to get to the Wise Witch's house. Now, after traveling so long, he is there._

Eruanna, I wish you could tell me how the story is!!

Oh! I would really like to hear what you think about Arwne's random story...tell me if she should continue it or give it up...I love to hear from you!!!

Responses:

**Jacquelinestel and wackoranger**:thank you soo much for your great online guidence!...and of course Arwen will have more tricks played on her...but you never know when she might try to get them back...Oh!! and tell Estel that he need'nt worry...he might have a few suprises!!

**XAliceX**: I'm glad you think so!...I hope to make it a little funnier, even though this chapter wasn't. Thank you soo much for reviewing my story!!!

**Mila**: My response to you is in the review section. This is from **Jacquelinestel and wackoranger:**

**While your "review" was appreciated by both mythicalmemory and myself, I would appreciate if you "thought" about how your "review" sounded. As you probably know, mythicalmemory is a relatively new writer. Though you claim that you left "constructive criticism," your criticism was seriously lacking in the "constructive" department.You may claim that your "review" was not a flame,but ifthat wasn't, Iwould highly enjoy seeing you definition of what a flame is. Next time that you can't resist theurge to deflate a writer's self-esteem, we would all appreciate it if you left the "duhs," the insults, and the attitude out of the review box. If this is an unrealistic goal for you, then may I suggest that you come and "helpfully critisize" one of my stories, where it will be taken in stride. Go ahead, make my day. I hope that you have enjoyed this tidbit of constructive criticism.**

**Your _special_ friend,**

**jacquelinestel (with the endorsement of wackoranger,whois also your _very_ "special" friend)**

If you arestill reading this, let meknow and I will be sure to give you candy of your choice(not Snickers, Baby Ruth, or Hershey w/ Almonds...all because wakoranger ate them and left the wrappersunder the bed...)

Uhhh....ok...that was not me by the way....Bye!!


End file.
